1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographic camera which can use a film cartridge housing a film having sound recording belt, and particularly to a camera having a sound signal recording means positioned at the sound signal recording opening of said film cartridge, and having a means to shift said recording means from an active position to an inactive position so that photographing can be done while sound signal is being recorded on the above mentioned film.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While a film for recording picture images of such cartridge type with no light leaking that its operation is simple is widely used recently in a field of small size motion picture, no such cartridge film with convenient handling that both picture image recording and sound recording are possible has been introduced yet.
But in these days, demand for such material and/or a system in which both picture and sound can be simply recorded on the same recording medium is increasing day by day, while such has being disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,561,851 and 3,604,790, etc.
In order to load such a cartridge capable of recording picture and sound on the same recording medium as mentioned above into a camera main body in a simple manner without error and in such a state that both sound recording and photographing can be done completely, it is indispensable to provide such a sound recording element as a sound recording head, pinch rollers, etc. which are protruding into the inside of a camera cartridge chamber and must contact with the film surface for placing the camera in a state allowing sound recording, beside various elements for photographing such as for determining aperture position and for setting film sensitivity, etc. for placing the camera in a state allowing photographing. Therefore, such cartridge loading can not be done by a conventional method of cartridge loading used in a conventional camera.